


Echo

by BuckyAndDanno



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:29:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23949187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckyAndDanno/pseuds/BuckyAndDanno
Summary: Five-0 investigate a case involving the Russian Mob.There's more to it, but... spoilers :)
Relationships: Steve McGarrett & Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 21
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is pretty much just me playing around with a different writing style. It's only going to be four short chapters, but I'd love to hear your thoughts :)
> 
> I don't own Hawaii Five-0.

Danny Williams wakes feeling sore. He distinctly remembers being in a car chase with Steve the previous day, and chalks it up to the bumbling idiot’s reckless driving.

A quick cup of coffee later and he’s outside, examining his beloved Camaro with a critical eye. Nothing scratched or damaged, thankfully.

In the back of his mind though, he thinks it was the SUV they were in, but he can’t quite remember. His head feels fuzzy, and as he walks back inside, he grumbles about it being the 142nd concussion he’s suffered since being the partner of Steven McGarrett.

He checks his phone, but there’s no calls or texts from Grace, Rachel or Steve. He knows Grace is probably busy with her course load, and it’s Rachel’s weekend with Charlie, so they’re busy too. Steve’s silence makes him worry, but Danny knows his partner. He’s likely stayed at the Palace overnight working on their case.

The man never seems to sleep.

“Damn Navy SEAL.” He grumbles, pouring another cup of coffee.

He’d awoken at 5am, and by the time it’s 6 he’s in his Camaro on the way to the Palace. No use sleeping on a case when there is one, and there’s a tightness in his gut that has him wanting to check up on his partner.

Sure enough Steve is ensconced in his office, pouring over paperwork. Danny knocks but Steve doesn’t hear him, so he pushes the door open with a sarcastic grin. “Knock knock.”

Finally Steve looks up, blinking at Danny. “You’re not supposed to be here.”

“It’s 6am, you’re probably not supposed to be here either.” Danny gripes, slumping down into the chair opposite Steve. He watches Steve’s face, frowning. “I’m guessing you have a concussion too, by the way you’re looking at me.”

“Most likely.” Steve mumbles, looking back down at his paperwork and squinting.

“What? You mean you didn’t get checked out?” Danny throws his hands up. “I mean sure, I know you’re Mr Super Navy SEAL, but come on Steve. You know how bad a concussion can get if left untreated. You’re really going to put the team at risk by going out there uncleared? That’s the most ludicrous but completely Steve like thing I’ve ever heard!”

Steve looks back up, mouth curving into a small smile. “And miss you ranting at me?”

“I give up.” Danny rolls his eyes.

Steve stares at him then, the smile gone. “And you know I’d never put the team in danger.”

“Yeah, I know.” Danny smirks. “Just me. I’m always the back-up, right?”

“Right.”

“So fill me in. Where are we up to with the case?” Danny looks over the desk to eye the paperwork. “We get any further with ID’s on the mob members?”

Steve shifts the paperwork, putting it back in one of his drawers. “The kid we were chasing yesterday… ID check on fibres left behind confirms he’s not Elias Cooper. He’s Rylan Bolshev.”

“Bolshev? As in the Russian mob boss we’re after?”

Steve sighs, scrubbing a hand over his face. “The one and only.”

“Damn.”

“Hence why he started shooting at us.”

Danny blinks.

**_18 hours ago_ **

_“Tell me again why we’re not waiting for back up.” Danny gripes as he and Steve slide out of the Camaro._

_“Because we only want to talk to the kid.” Steve says, checking his weapon but leaving it holstered. Danny sighs and does the same. “There’s no evidence to connect him as a suspect yet.”_

_“Except for the fact that he’s the one who found the body, and he told us the guy’s a regular but there’s no cash flow to prove that.”_

_“Circumstantial at best, Danno.” Steve says._

_Danny rolls his eyes, moving ahead of Steve to enter the restaurant. “One of these days – ”_

_A hail of gunfire bursts through the door. Danny stumbles and falls._

_“Danny!” Steve yells, eyes roaming his friend’s body, but Danny scrambles to his feet, firing his own weapon._

_“I’m fine!”_

_There’s a squeal of tires as a car bursts through a garage door beside the restaurant. Steve only needs to eye Danny before they’re racing back to the Camaro._

**Now**

“Danny?”

Steve’s voice brings him back, blinking as he refocuses on Steve’s concerned face.

“Yeah… Yeah, I’m fine.”

“Boss!” Comes the yell of Tani from outside.

Danny, closer to the door, peeks his head around. “In here Tani!”

Tani rushes in, looking pale and serious. “Steve, there’s something you should see.”

They go out to the smart table where Tani pulls up the financial records of the restaurant where their vic’s body was found. “So we know that the restaurant where Carlo Mantenjo’s body was found checked out. Tax reports, rent receipts, payslips for the staff. But I dug a little deeper. Turns out every transaction into the business was done from off shore bank accounts and shell companies. Looks legit on the front but… I can’t trace anyone who ever ate there.”

“So it’s just a front.” Danny surmises.

Steve nods. “They’re covering up for what they do behind closed doors.”

“Carlo had ties to the Mexican drug cartels.” Danny looks grim. “It’s a mob war.”

“I say we go pay them a little visit.”

The restaurant says it’s temporarily closed in the windows, and Danny tries his best not to look at the bullet holes in the front door. It reminds him just how close he came to once again being shot. Being shot is not, despite rumour, one of his favourite things to do.

The door creaks open, and thankfully there’s no gunfire this time. Still, he and Steve are armed, and proceed inside with caution.

“Who the hell are you?” A voice calls, and they whirl to find a man in his mid 50’s with slicked back hair aiming a gun at them.

“Five-0.” Steve responds.

“Put the weapon down!” Danny says, noting that it’s pointed directly at Steve. His own aim is true; he isn’t letting his partner get hurt, not on his watch.

The man watches them for a moment, then slowly lowers his weapon. “Sorry. Can’t be too careful these days.” He holsters it.

Steve waits a moment before holstering his own weapon. “Are you Mr Ianov?”

Ianov nods. “I own this establishment.”

“Perfect.” Steve gives a cat like grin. “We just want to ask you a few questions about Rylan Bolshev.”

Ianov flinches, but nods. “What about him?”

“He’s the one who found the body here, and reported it to HPD. We want to know why.”

“How am I supposed to know?”

Danny rolls his eyes. “Look, we know the restaurant is a front for your mob activities. We’re not stupid.”

The man stares.

Steve sighs. “We know you’re working for Yuri Bolshev. We know the restaurant is a fake. We know Rylan is Yuri’s nephew. We also know Carlo was part of a Mexican drug cartel, likely connected to their own mafia. So, we know you all had reason to kill him. I ask again, why did Rylan call it in?”

“You have no idea what you’re talking about!” Ianov yells, pulling his weapon free once more and aiming it again at Steve.

“Otvali. My politsiya.” Danny aims his own gun again, other hand held up in placation. “Let’s just talk.”

Steve eyes him. “Again with the Russian?”

Ianov looks at them strangely, and Danny can’t help but smirk.

“This has nothing to do with you.” Ianov then growls, finger still on the trigger.

“It became to do with me the second you stepped foot on Hawaiian soil.” Steve glares down at him, fists clenched. “I took it personally the moment Rylan took shots at me and my partner.”

“He is nothing to do with us.” Ianov says through clenched teeth, putting his weapon away. “He is _izmennik_.”

Steve’s about to ask, when Ianov turns. “I am done talking.”

“What do we do now?” Danny asks when they’re back outside. “He said Rylan was a traitor.”

“He could have been lying.” Steve says, then raises an eyebrow. “And I thought you only knew two phrases?”

“I… may have lied.” Danny grins. “The fact is, he’s pretty much saying they’ve nothing to do with Rylan now.”

“But he was working there. The body was found there. He shot at us, because we went there.” Steve shakes his head. “I don’t believe him.”

“So maybe we find proof?”

Steve nods. “There’s got to be someone who knows more about this mess.”

“The Mexican cartel?”

“That’s what I was thinking.”

Danny’s still grinning. “Good job I’m fluent in Spanish too.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Hawaii Five-0

They manage to trace the Mexican Cartel to a warehouse just outside Kapolei; Steve, Danny and a HPD patrol car pulling up a quarter of a mile away.

They only want to talk, but that doesn’t mean the Cartel will agree to do the same.

Steve and Danny take up positions on either side of the door, a HPD officer behind them. On Steve’s count, they push open the door, entering with their guns drawn.

Members of the cartel are sat around a table, seemingly playing poker, though Danny can only guess the prizes at the amount of plastic wrapped bags filled with white power that sit at their feet. There’s five men in total, and each one of them draws a gun when they see the officers enter.

Steve raises a hand in placation. “We just want to talk, guys.” He makes a show of putting his own weapon away, and Danny resists the urge to yell at him. Instead, he sighs and does the same. He does see Steve make a subtle motion to the officers behind him, and wonders absently if he’s calling for back-up.

They only came to talk, but the presence of the drugs leaves them no choice but to make arrests.

Reluctantly, the cartel holster their own weapons, one of them looking at Steve with a grin. “What can we do for you McGarrett?”

“We’re looking into the murder of Carlo Mantenjo. We believe he was part of your cartel.”

One of them seems to soften – just slightly – at that. “He was my brother.”

Steve nods. “Then you can help us put away the person who killed him.”

The brother looks to the others, who nod, then looks back at Steve. “We know who it was. That _culebra_ Ianov! He murdered by brother in cold blood, under the pretence of _familia_ , _solo porque se enamoro!”_

Danny stops, brows furrowing. “Carlo was in love?” Cold seems to wash over him as he puts the facts together. “He was in love with Rylan…”

Steve shoots him a look, before looking back to the cartel. He understands now. “Carlo and Rylan.”

The brother nods. “We were gonna put everything aside. Carlo was our _familia._ That comes before anything. But Ianov… He threatened Carlo many times. Then he says he wants to meet, wants to apologise. Next minute, Carlo’s dead.”

Steve sighs. “We’ll put him away. That I can promise you.”

The brother nods, a look of begrudging respect on his face.

“There’s just one last thing I need.” Steve says. “Rylan’s whereabouts. We just need to get his story.”

The cartel seem to look between each other, then one says. “We don’t know exactly, but we know he’s got a place up at Haleiwa.”

It seems to satisfy Steve, because he nods and walks away, leaving the HPD officers who had just arrived to make arrests for the drugs. Danny jogs after him, a light smirk on his face. “Sounds like some twisted version of Romeo and Juliet.”

Steve doesn’t look at him, sliding back into the car. “They created more casualties than just themselves.”

Danny isn’t quite sure whether Steve’s talking about the story or the case, but he slides into the passenger seat, looking at his partner. “You gonna tell me why we’re still going after Rylan? I know he shot at us, but maybe he was after Ianov, if he knew he did it?”

Steve doesn’t reply.

When they arrive back at the Palace, Steve is quick to get Tani onto tracking Rylan’s whereabouts, while telling the rest of Five-0 to take HPD back-up and go arrest Ianov. Tani shoots them a look that Danny can’t quite decipher, but he smiles at her anyway. “He’d probably go himself, but I think it’s time for his nap.”

She looks back to the smart table and starts tapping.

Danny heads into Steve’s office after him. “What’s got you so twisted? Never known you pass up the opportunity to make an arrest.”

Steve shuts the door, one hand wrapped around his phone. “I had something to take care of.”

“And what’s that?”

Steve doesn’t respond, smiling as he puts the phone to his ear. “Hey Gracie.”

Danny frowns. “Why’s my daughter calling you and not me?”

Steve looks at him for a moment. “She just loves her Uncle Steve.” His attention shifts back to the call, still smiling. “I bet that was amazing.”

He listens for the reply, gaze shifting to Danny again. “Yeah, he’s proud too. Danno loves you.”

As Steve ends the call, Danny can’t help but snark. “You know, you’re taking this co-parenting thing to a whole new level when you talk to Grace for me, rather than just passing me the phone.”

“You worried about her playing favourites?”

Danny rolls his eyes. “I’ll just go see her when we’re done.”

“I think she’d like that, Danno.”

Once again Tani comes running for them, saying she’s gotten a hit on a house belonging to Rylan. It had taken her a while to cross match all his offshore bank accounts and other data, but she’d found it, and CCTV confirmed he was still inside.

Steve and Danny were back in the car within seconds, peeling away to the location. Steve’s expression is tight, and Danny knows better than to try and talk to him.

They sit in silence all the way to the house, and then Steve is out of the car, gun drawn.

“Hey!” Danny’s confused by his actions; sure they were just going to speak with Rylan now. At most they’d charge him for evading police and reckless endangerment with a weapon, but it didn’t require the intense look that was gracing Steve’s face, or the tension in his body. “Steve!”

His partner pays him no heed, kicking down the door and immediately sweeping the area for Rylan. The boy in question is in the small house’s kitchen, a range of guns in front of him on the island, one in the process of being cleaned. Steve doesn’t even give him a second to blink, a single gunshot echoing through the room.

Rylan buckles, bleeding from the leg, and collapses to the floor.

“STEVE!” Danny’s eyes are wide as he takes in his partner’s actions, but Steve is already beside Rylan, pressing him into the floor and wrestling his arms behind his back.

The cuffs close around his wrists with a clink, and as he tries to struggle, Steve growls.

“Rylan Bolshev. You are under arrest, for the murder of Detective Daniel James Williams.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the lovely comments! I think one or two of you have cottoned on :D Basically, I was playing around with the idea of an unreliable narrator. This chapter is emotional. Tissues at the ready.
> 
> I don’t own Hawaii Five-0.

“Rylan Bolshev. You are under arrest, for the murder of Detective Daniel James Williams.”

Danny blinks at Steve, uncomprehending. A choked sound escapes his lips, and then his world falls away.

_23 Hours Previously_

_A hail of gunfire bursts through the door. Danny stumbles and falls._

_“Danny!” Steve yells, eyes roaming his friend’s body, but Danny scrambles to his feet, firing his own weapon._

_“I’m fine!”_

_There’s a squeal of tires as a car bursts through a garage door beside the restaurant. Steve only needs to eye Danny before they’re racing back to the Camaro._

_Steve’s in the driver’s seat, Danny in the passenger, as they chase after the vehicle; a white Sedan. Steve hits the sirens, Camaro squealing on the tarmac as they round a tight corner._

_They’re quickly onto the H1, cars all but jumping out of their way as Steve presses the pedal harder. They bump the back of the Sedan, and Danny leans out of the window to shoot at its tires._

_In a trail of sparks, the Sedan slows, stops, but Elias Cooper – as they knew him then – won’t be deterred. He jumps from the driver’s seat, racing out of the way of passing cars, and then he’s over the side of the highway, onto the beach below._

_Steve and Danny don’t need to say anything before they’re out of the Camaro and racing after him._

_Elias is quick, gun aimed behind himself, shooting wild shots at the Five-0 officers. Steve takes a graze to the arm, hissing, and Danny shoots his partner a look as he lets off his own shot. “You okay?”_

_“Peachy.” Steve snaps back, firing his own weapon._

_A bullet catches Elias on the leg, and he stumbles, blood drawn, but is still moving._

_Steve puts on a burst of speed, racing towards the boy and tackling him down to the sand._

_Elias spits and wrestles with him, but Steve’s stronger, managing to get the cuffs around a wrist. “We just wanted to talk kid!” Steve growls._

_He mistakes Elias however, and the kid kicks out at him, knocking Steve off and rolling onto his back. His hand reaches blindly for his weapon, aims and fires._

_Danny’s a few paces behind Steve when he falls._

_“No!” Steve yells, and for a split second he forgets all about Elias, his eyes trained on a too still Danny. It’s all the kid needs to start running again, and Steve can’t leave his partner._

_Racing to Danny’s side, Steve’s eyes widen in horror as he takes in the growing pool of blood at Danny’s neck. His hands move automatically, pulling pressure packs from his tac vest and placing them tight against Danny’s neck._

_The Jersey Detective groans, eyes flickering open. “S-Steve?” Blue irises are dull and pained, and it breaks Steve’s heart._

_“Hey, buddy.” Steve forces a smile. “You got to hold on for me, okay?”_

_Danny nods weakly, and Steve activates his radio. “I need an ambulance to the east side of Ka’ani Beach, just below the H1. Officer down. GSW to the neck.”_

_As the radio crackles with an affirmative, Steve trains his gaze back on his partner. “Hold on for me Danny, okay? Hold on.”_

_Danny tries to smile, but it’s a grim sight when blood starts trickling from his mouth. “I kn-know i-it’s ba-bad St-Steve…” He’s shivering. Everything feels cold._

_Steve reaches down to Danny’s foot, two fingers on his ankle. No distal pulse. He’s in shock. Steve shucks his jacket off, placing it over Danny, but it’s not enough._

_Danny can’t even feel the warmth of the sand beneath him._

_“You’re gonna be okay.” Steve whispers, hearing the sirens. “Just hold on.”_

_Danny’s hand reaches weakly for Steve’s cheek. “L-Love y-you… T-Tell th-the k-kids…”_

_Then his eyes flicker closed, and all anyone can hear is Steve’s heart wrenching cry._

_“DANNY!”_

_He comes to in the hospital, but he can’t for the life of him remember what happened. Suddenly he’s just wandering the halls, dressed only in a thin white gown._

_He wonders where his team is, why they aren’t with him._

_His head hurts._

_He hears a sob, followed by a weak cry of “Uncle Steve”._

_“Gracie…”_

_He almost stops, because it can’t be, Steve isn’t…_

_Then he sees his daughter, head buried in Steve’s chest, and he breathes a sigh of relief._

_They’re okay._

_But then it makes him wonder who isn’t, to provoke such a reaction from Grace._

_“Gracie! Steve!” He calls out for his daughter and partner, but only Steve looks up._

_The expression on his partner’s face is something akin to disbelief, and Danny doesn’t understand. Then Steve’s excusing himself from Grace, walking over to Danny and pulling him into a side hallway._

_Danny knows he must look utterly baffled, but Steve just looks at him, and the way his partner is looking at him almost makes Danny blush. He doesn’t remember Steve ever looking at him like that since the night they got together._

_Then he’s pulled into a bone crushing hug, and finds himself relaxing into Steve’s warm embrace._

_He allows himself to succumb for a long moment, before he has to pull away, has to ask. “Who?”_

_The look Steve gives him is heart-breaking, and Danny shakes his head, because...no… “Chin? Kono?”_

_The expression shifts to nothing short of pure anguish, and Danny feels his chest tighten; panic settling in his veins._

_“Danny…” He sees Steve’s adam’s apple bob as he swallows. “There was a… an incident…” A pause, Steve’s voice cracking as he says. “You’re dead.”_

_“No…” Danny’s shaking his head, pulling away from Steve, because what the hell kind of sick joke is this? “No, that’s not… I can’t be, because I’m here. I can feel you. I just felt you!”_

Present

His own rants and denial fades away, leaving nothing but his thoughts in the present.

No.

No.

No.

He looks up at Steve, shaky and pale, but the former Navy SEAL’s expression tells him everything he needs to know.

“I’m dead…”


End file.
